


爱情残酷物语

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 蒲熠星/郭文韬/齐思钧/唐九洲/邵明明/周峻纬
Kudos: 15





	爱情残酷物语

**一发完** 爽文，11k9+

大家随便看看，焦头烂额、逻辑崩盘、陈词滥造之作

**私设** 所有人所属枪支不管制区域，且政治混乱为背景

**有血腥描写请注意**

**请勿上升真人**

**纬右位** ，钧纬、北纬、南纬、微量洲周、明周

——有些感情太深刻，想忘也忘不了。

——有些人相爱太深，想离开却又被卷入洪流。

1.

子弹嵌入身体的时候，周峻纬还没有反应过来，眼前黑洞洞的枪口因为摩擦冒出青烟，他才后知后觉地往胸口看去，血从他破碎的胸腔中涓涓流出，晕开在他白色的衬衫上，而做出这一切的罪魁祸首，他无论如何都无法想象是昔日最默契的同伴。

也是他的恋人。

郭文韬。他沉默的，内心却从未这般汹涌地颤抖过。

他想质问他，你难道不信我？

却又那么算了，对面的枪一直在发抖，他的恋人惊恐摇着头对他说，不是的，不是这样的，他没想开枪的。

可郭文韬在怕他，就算他的恋人再否认，枪也没有放下过。

到底怎么才能到这步田地？他闭上酸涩的双眼。

“郭文韬，我说的都是真的，警察局、已经没一个好东西了。”

“他们说、他们说你已经被地下那群人带坏了才会这么想的！”

“小周，你先和我回去好不好，不要任性，上头让我把你带回去……”

“我回去会发生什么，你难道不清楚吗？”

他的恋人一旦认定某一样东西就是容易一根筋……他捂着不断出血的伤口一步又一步地后退，警局那边的人给郭文韬灌输了太多，现在说什么都已经成为无用功。

失血过多，他的脚后跟抵在天台的凸起处，不稳的重心让他后仰，他的恋人发疯地扔下枪向他跑过来，指尖和他的指尖相触。

然后错过。

他由上坠落。

“峻纬！！！！——周峻纬！！！”

下落的过程宛如看到了走马灯，缓慢的剪辑电影从他眼中一帧一帧播放，慢动作镜头略过每一寸空气，他惊叹居然看到自己的眼泪随着下坠而一颗颗上升，恋人的脸和想要拯救他的手越来越远，他想，如果他还有命能睁开双眼，就从头开始吧。

他保持着拥抱死亡的姿势被一根粗壮的树枝砸断了肋骨，分叉的小枝纷杂地划破了他的皮肤，昏迷前他还留有余地的想幸好肋骨没有刺穿他的肺，而那些树枝也没有划到他的脸，不然他就娶不到媳妇了。

2.

救了他命的老好人叫齐思钧，周峻纬在那棵树下被他发现时他恰好正在从自己的小诊所奔向家的途中。

哪里会有人濒死之时还不断散发出美感？齐思钧能果断告诉你，这个来路不明的陌生人的确是。

他的苍白病态的脸在黑夜和跳电的昏暗灯光下，一明一暗，他就那么靠着树干睡在那里，如果不是血流了半边脸颊，齐思钧都怀疑这个人只是个喝醉了酒也很好看的醉汉。

遇见了就是缘分吧，有些认命的他小心翼翼地抱起这具破碎的身体，怀中的人轻轻地飘来一句声音，他凑上前去听他的低语。

他喊，文韬……

或许是他的亲人，亦或者好朋友。

也可能是恋人……

齐思钧一路上狂奔，小诊所还亮着最后一盏灯，邵明明讶异地看着气喘吁吁地抱着奄奄一息的陌生人而把身上的衣服已经被血水浸湿一大片的齐思钧，马上反应过来去打开了急诊室的门和灯。

小诊所虽然小，但五脏俱全，和大医院的设施居然有的一比，等到周峻纬脱离危险他们已经忙到几近天明，周峻纬身上的血污被尽数擦净，齐思钧终于有时间好好看看他救起的这个人的脸。

本就是精雕细琢的脸，褪尽血色后更显得无力，邵明明在一旁感叹他的神颜，是个人都无法抵御这般有弱不禁风之感的脆弱美色。齐思钧看着邵明明比对待任何东西都轻柔地为这个陌生人擦去额头上剩下的一些血丝，他悄声去问他，要不要下班休息，辛苦地忙了一夜，这里交给他自己就好。

邵明明回以他一笑，说我想看看他醒来的眼睛。

那一定……是更加美的存在。

齐思钧点了点头不再说话，转身去带些早饭回来。

3.

周峻纬陷入了梦境，梦中有怎么都抓不住的蝴蝶，有人摸摸他的脸颊说算了，然后献上大片的玫瑰，那玫瑰异常的妖艳又异常的芳香，他俯下身去嗅，他看见玫瑰引来了许多蝴蝶，立在那红得快要烧起来的玫瑰上，他高兴极了，想去挽那个人的手，突然心脏穿来一股激烈的刺痛，他顺着满地散落的玫瑰下移视线，一把刀子贯穿他的胸膛，哪里还有什么玫瑰，四周只有他鲜艳的血，以他为中心化为喷溅式的夺命形状。

他跌落在地上，天上好像下起了玫瑰的雨，根茎上的尖刺勾出他心脏旁的血肉，所有蝴蝶聚了过来蚕食他发出迷人香气的血，待他即将闭上双眼死去的时候，看清楚了那个为他送上玫瑰和刀尖的人。

是你啊，郭文韬……

“啊醒了醒了！小齐哥！！——”

那位被称为“小齐哥”的男人站在他的病床前左看右看，他想直起身子却有痛感钻入脑门，无意识地在喉咙中痛吟了一声，“小齐哥”用手中的簿子轻轻敲了敲周峻纬的脑袋：“病号，骨头还没好利索就想起床？先躺三个月……怎么哭了？太疼了吗？”齐思钧有些手足无措地放软了声线。

他抿了抿刚刚被齐思钧用水润过的嘴唇答他：“是阳光太刺眼了而已。”他无视了心脏穿来的一阵阵绞痛，也无视了那个梦。

齐思钧张了张口，一个被子弹打伤的人不免让人浮想联翩，但他本能想为眼前的人辩解些什么，只听得最先开口打破这片沉默的却是周峻纬。

“这位先生，非常感谢您昨天收留了这么狼狈的我，我现在多有不便，日后还要多多关照了。”得体的微笑把齐思钧要质问他的话堵了回去，思来想去他不认为这样的人会成为他生活中的不速之客，什么人才能在受了这么重的伤时还这么温柔待人，他分明是被人伤害至此。

齐思钧一时间不知道这样的心痛源自于何种心理，只能急忙挑起另一个话题来虚掩过去：“那——那个我叫齐岱泽，叫我小齐、齐思钧也行。”

周峻纬的眼神看向他，齐思钧瞬间心脏随之一跳，那双眼睛呈黯琥珀色，好像是深海最珍贵的黑珍珠折射了太阳的光线一般，他满含温柔地瞧着他轻念了好几声“齐岱泽”后抬起头来：“岱泽啊……很好的名字，山川与河流，祖国的大好河山，只有栋梁之才配得上这样的名字，齐医生。”齐思钧被他夸得有些脸红，他转过头咳嗽，刻意避开了周峻纬软糯的眼神。

邵明明这时也凑过来指着自己同周峻纬说：“哎哎，我是邵明明！日月的那个明。”

“明明、明明。的确是很明亮的人，在你身边的人很轻易就会被你的快乐感染，不会有烦恼似的，很难让人不喜欢。”

“那、那，你呐？”

“我姓周，名峻纬。”

“周jun、wei……？”周峻纬了然，笑着拉过齐思钧的手写字，指尖触碰到手掌的感觉有些微痒，齐思钧控制不住地想一直看着这个羸弱的人，外面阳光大好，透进这个病房，洒在周峻纬的身上，他还在一笔一划地在齐思钧手上写“峻纬”两个字，而齐思钧看着被太阳眷顾的这位天使，把他的头发染成了偏金黄的褐色，眼中的琥珀色愈发明显的亮了起来，睫毛的末端卷起点点光斑，唇瓣泛着些水色，在阳光下更是明显。

有点想吻他。

齐思钧被自己突如其来的想法吓了一大跳，连手指都不合时宜地蜷缩，结果就是握住了周峻纬正在写字的手指，有些潮湿又温软的触感顺着手掌的神经连接到脑内，他连忙缩回手装作复盘周峻纬刚刚写的名字，他拿出自己随身会携带的小簿子一笔一划地把“周峻纬”三个字郑重地写上去。周峻纬确认了齐思钧没有写错名字之后，望着齐思钧和邵明明分享着自己的名字又是一笑，一瞬间他感到被珍视，若是他重新开始，睁开眼的第一天能遇到他们，三生有幸。

4.

在他休养的期间，邵明明和齐思钧从没闲着，每周总能翻出一些新花样和他逗乐，一开始周峻纬还不好动弹，随着时间流逝，渐渐从只能听着他们手舞足蹈地描述到可以一边听着他们讲话一边缩起身子低声地和他们一起欢笑。三个月时间，说长不长，说短也不短，和风一样跃过，让周峻纬停留在齐思钧的心尖，而齐思钧也走进了周峻纬的的心头。

在某一天向齐思钧要来的那颗射入自己身体的子弹，将它穿入一根线挂在颈部，他和齐思钧说，这意味着要时刻警醒自己。

有些东西该忘记的就快些忘记吧，你已经新生了。

早些时候周峻纬易做噩梦，一做噩梦第二天便容易发烧，大片大片雪白的肌肤变成红润的色泽，严重些会乱说胡话，大致就是嘴里迷迷糊糊地念着郭文韬或者齐思钧的名字。齐思钧这个时候总尽心尽责地为他善后，经常没日没夜地守在周峻纬的身边，每次周峻纬从无尽的深渊中挣扎着睁开眼睛，床边就是自己拽着齐思钧的手腕，而齐思钧已经俯卧在自己的病床边歇息，他抱歉地收回手，却也不小心惊动了齐思钧，他双手合十地一遍遍弯着腰给他致歉，齐思钧只是揉了揉他睡乱的头发，端来他在一旁放了一会儿的苹果。

苹果变得有些深了，氧化了大部分，齐思钧没想到能睡这么多时间，起身要给周峻纬再削一个来，周峻纬忙把他又扯回了凳子上，他叉起一片放入嘴里，眯着眼说好吃，齐思钧无法，只好顺他意，中途也被周峻纬投喂了好几块苹果。 

齐思钧是长得很可爱的人，周峻纬总结道，他通常会喜欢看着他认真的做些什么，写字也好、出诊也好、为他削苹果的时候更是，本来齐思钧就有一双上翘的桃花眼，笑起来将人置于如沐春风之地，而不笑的时候又能让你感到心脏被他揪住一般的窒息感，他的眼睛会把你的呼吸封锁，卷进他的漩涡，然后那片饱满的唇会吐出或是动人或是残忍的话。

他喜欢这样只对一个人偏心的人。

从前和郭文韬在一起时，他也一样沉醉于他们之间的默契，但齐思钧和郭文韬不一样，郭文韬内敛又强大，他喜欢默不作声地为他铲除后患，但在表达感情这方面总有些迟钝，许多情话总留给周峻纬对郭文韬说，自己皆是不好意思开口，但周峻纬爱他，一直不计较这种琐事。

而齐思钧通透而感性，总会第一时间发现心上人的情绪波动然后温柔的握住你的手，轻轻地拍出一段节奏告诉你一切有他。

但周峻纬无疑对齐思钧来说是不同于任何人的，他对他说不出重话，眼神就像是看到了什么绝世无双的宝藏，比起齐思钧自己，他总是会先关注到周峻纬。

他会在周峻纬不知道的时候盯着他看一下午，也有偷偷拍过周峻纬发呆时候的照片，一些废纸上寥寥草草地涂一些周峻纬的侧颜，会在要给周峻纬喝一些特别苦的药之前准备好一颗奶糖，他随身携带的小本子上有三页纸写满了关于周峻纬的爱好习惯和未来规划，他认真地为了要和周峻纬过一辈子做准备，事无巨细，周峻纬的一切他都想要事事躬亲。

周峻纬也知道把郭文韬和齐思钧这两个人放在一起比较的自己是卑劣的，还没有忘记郭文韬却对齐思钧又动了心，明明自己已经对郭文韬的脸尽可能去遗忘却还是会在脑海里愈发清晰，在他不再做噩梦的这段时间，梦里一直出现的，不是日月相伴于他的齐思钧，竟然是郭文韬。

他在梦里回放和郭文韬的第一次约会，第一次接吻，第一次牵手，第一次互相穿错对方的领带，第一次蹲下身给对方系鞋带，第一次买了对方想要的礼物作为惊喜送出。他们拥有太多第一次是齐思钧给不了的，像是藤蔓缠绕他的四肢，钻入他的神经，挤得他大脑嗡嗡作疼。

他想，再等等吧，老齐也还没有表白，或许等他表白的时候，我也忘了郭文韬了。

5.

一切来的太快。周峻纬甚至还没有想清楚自己对齐思钧到底感激更多还是爱情萌动。

唯一他明白的，就是齐思钧爱他，他不想辜负他。

所谓借酒壮胆说的就是齐思钧，表白那天，黄昏把白墙刷成橘红色，齐思钧揣着惴惴不安的心和微醺的步伐捧着一大束玫瑰站在周峻纬面前的时候，周峻纬整个人都僵住了。

玫瑰花简直是他噩梦的源头，就算它代表着爱情，但周峻纬的爱情给了他一枪，在梦里捅了他无数刀之后销声匿迹，至今还没有讨来一个说法，他看见齐思钧的嘴巴开开闭闭，可他脑子里全是杂音，连齐思钧送给他的花都差点掉到地上。

他强压下对玫瑰的恶心感，挤出一个笑容，他想仔细听听齐思钧的表白，至少自己对齐思钧是不排斥的，他不能不尊重他的感情。可他惊恐地发现自己对着齐思钧的表白渐渐地却在回忆郭文韬唯一一次向他表白的时候说的每一句话。

郭文韬永远是他心中的结，过不去还理不清。

为了他自己，也为了齐思钧，他现在还不能接受齐思钧。

他深吸了一口气。他严肃的表情让齐思钧更紧张了，周峻纬让齐思钧坐在他旁边，拿出自己颈部挂着的子弹同他娓娓道来。

他说之前是他前男友和他有了口角才被击伤的，可能这才叫真正的分手炮吧，他就留给他这种东西。

他说他本来是可以躲开这发子弹的，只要我足够防备的话。

他说他本来以为他不会开枪的，于情于理他都相信着他。

他说现在的世道太乱了，他的前男友就是单纯被骗了的小白兔。

他说他希望自己和老齐都有时间静一静。

他不希望自己不清不楚的还和前男友有藕断丝连的关系又和老齐在一起，这对老齐不公平的。

齐思钧沉默地听他说完给了他一个拥抱，他感知到了周峻纬的心意，周峻纬不想让齐思钧没有安全感，周峻纬要自己去做个了断。

无论如何，他是相信他的。

这是周峻纬真正可以下床走路的第一天。

齐思钧是为他操碎了心，堪堪又用伤还没有完全好的原因留了周峻纬半个月，但周峻纬去意已决，再多一刻也不行，怎么都留不下他了，他知道周峻纬的事情，又给周峻纬换了个新号码，然后把自己的号码也输在里面，又给了他不少钱，周峻纬怎么推脱也不好使。齐思钧担心他身体，虽然骨头好利索了，但他还是弱不禁风的模样，瘦弱的两只手腕好像一只手就能抓握住。周峻纬没什么行李，之前的衣裤上只有他的一把钥匙和一部手机，现在警察正是要满世界地抓他，手机肯定是没法用，他把卡拔出来掰断分别丢掉，拿着钥匙就走。

他蹲在人来人往的街角暗处，他已经很久都没回自己和郭文韬同租的小屋了，他抠着已经有点生锈的钥匙想着，希望还没有被那群只会阿谀奉承的家伙抄家。

然而现实的毒打总是来的那么快，周峻纬盯着被换了一把新锁并且被警戒线包围的严严实实的自己家吐了一口唾沫，恨铁不成钢地正要下楼，撞见了他家的邻居。

周峻纬还记得他的名字是叫蒲熠星，蒲熠星深深地看了一眼他，周峻纬觉得他的眼睛永远是一副波澜不惊的样子，好像什么都无法让他拥有情感爆发。

他低了低头说了几声抱歉就要跑路，但被蒲熠星拉住了手。蒲熠星隐晦地指了指周峻纬家的门和他说：“一个星期前来的，正好我表弟来我家，买了菜，不会做，你来帮我一下。”

要不是周峻纬和他打过交道都接不上他跳脱的思维，从警察什么时候包围了他家聊到他自己家有两口子只会吃但没人做饭，也暂且不吐槽为什么自己作为他要邀请的客人还要到他家去帮他下厨了。

不过也可能是因为，蒲熠星看到楼下来了些正要上楼的警察。

6.

“天哪！天哪！！哥！你从哪儿带来的田螺姑娘回来给我们做饭？外卖应该不派送活人过来的吧？还是说咱午饭吃人？这长得这么好看下不去口啊！”一个大男孩儿坐在电视机前拿着手柄打着电动游戏一边惊叹道他哥怎么带回来个大活人。

“别贫嘴，带了个厨子回来而已。”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦！是田螺先生不是姑娘呀！”

“打…打扰了……”周峻纬哭笑不得地换了一双大白兔拖鞋，那个大男孩立马迎了上来：“你好你好，我是唐九洲！他表弟！”

“周峻纬，之前是阿蒲的邻居。”

“哦哦哦哦！你就是我哥有提到过的……”然后唐九洲诡异的停顿了一下，马上去抱住了他，对他可怜兮兮地说，“谢谢你来救我！我哥自己都活不下去，别说带我了。”而厨房适时的传出蒲熠星的一句“唐九洲你给我闭嘴”。

周峻纬忍住笑意走到了厨房，果然看到蒲熠星就像静止一般对着一袋食材大眼瞪小眼。他用拳头抵住嘴唇让自己不会笑得太大声，把在蒲熠星家当作装饰的围裙套在身上，走过去替他解难：“买了什么？”他从塑料袋中拿出两个西红柿、一小袋肉沫和几根送的葱，周峻纬有些无语地扶着自己的额头，买这点东西是想做出些什么啊，可他瞟到蒲熠星有点泛红的耳尖也就噤声了，不去戳破他胡乱买菜的事情。

“你家有方便面吗？”

“有、有。”蒲熠星快速地点了两下头去帮忙。

“阿蒲，要三袋！”

“三袋。”

“阿蒲，洗一下菜。”

“好。”

“阿蒲，我来切菜。可以找一下你家的番茄酱吗？啊——你和九洲番茄吃皮吗？”

“都可以、都可以。”

蒲熠星顺手帮他系上了围裙的带子，周峻纬把衣袖挽上胳膊，拿出方便面的调料袋放在一边，把三包方便面放进了煮沸的锅中，又去拿起刀把湿漉漉的西红柿切碎，扔进锅中翻炒，待差不多时又放了肉沫进去加了些调味料，到这时方便面也煮得差不多，周峻纬将面捞出来淋上方才烧好的番茄肉沫。周峻纬挑起一些尝了一口，又转过身拿着碗候着蒲熠星：“阿蒲，你来尝尝。”

蒲熠星咬住了周峻纬用过的筷子，含了好一会儿才把那根面条嘬了进去，不出所料地在下巴上沾了番茄酱，周峻纬扯了一张纸巾给他擦嘴，一边还要嘟嘟囔囔埋怨他，这么大人了还要漏嘴巴，都吃到下巴上了。

醉翁之意不在酒，蒲熠星之意也不仅仅是在吃他一顿饭而已。蒲熠星看着周峻纬装盘拿着满满的一盆肉酱面出厨房时眼睛一暗。

“香香香香香！！！真的是田螺先生！”唐九洲一个激动又抱住周峻纬的腰，差点没打翻盘子，蒲熠星瞪了他一眼，唐九洲立刻偃旗息鼓，周峻纬顺势安慰地拍拍唐九洲的头，看给孩子饿的。

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！绝了！！绝了！”

“峻纬峻纬，你好厉害哦，以后都住我们家好不好！”

周峻纬失笑地看着唐九洲一边塞着面条一边发出振奋人心地激烈鼓掌，只能在一旁插几句让他吃慢点的话。蒲熠星环住他的腰帮他解下了围裙放在椅背上又去帮周峻纬盛了一些面，他本身食量小，吃两卷面条就已经撑得不行，索性吃了一半就半躺在椅子上休憩，他正闭上眼打算调整一番，嘴上倒传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，他睁开眼一看是蒲熠星正给他擦嘴角沾的酱汁。

“还你——”是说刚刚自己帮他擦干净了嘴巴的事情吧，周峻纬揉了揉眼睛，吃饱了容易犯困的确是真的。

“困了？先去沙发上躺会儿吧？”蒲熠星看他垂着眼睑，有些昏昏欲睡的样子。

“嗯…好……”

等蒲熠星洗好碗出来周峻纬已经睡得沉了，本来就是身体还没有实实在在的完全康复、还在虚弱状态的伤患，做了好些事，身体早就疲了，蒲熠星坐在周峻纬旁边的小沙发上刷手机，唐九洲在他座位后面拍拍他的肩膀和他说悄悄话：“好好看哦……虽然是在睡觉，但是就像是在拍画报一样哎……”

“哥，你都不心动的吗？”

“娶嫂子回来得和峻纬有得比才行啊……”

蒲熠星心道他不是没心动，大概是心动已久了，对着周峻纬心动已经成为他心脏的正常跳速，他看着手机里一个上锁很久的相册，转头就对着唐九洲说了一句“你真的是脑子不好”。他走过去把周峻纬从长沙发上横抱起来，怀里的人轻的很，感觉就像是会飘散一样，他胸口挂着的子弹泛着冷光，蒲熠星安静地看了他一会儿把他抱到自己卧室的床上。

7.

周峻纬已经好久没做梦了。

梦里一如既往的飘着漫天的玫瑰花，在他手中聚集了一瓣又一瓣，而郭文韬就站在他对面深情地眺望他。

他看见他朝他挥挥手：“峻纬……好久不见…我…我很想你……也对不起你，我想…如果我就此死去，是否、是否能换取你的原谅……我也熬不下去……你说得对，为什么等我已经找不到你了，才发现你说的是对的呢？”他似乎哽咽了很久，“但是没关系，我要和你一样了……不管你现在是不是还在这个世界上，我们终会在彼岸相遇……”于是周峻纬看见自己的手拿着一把和郭文韬一模一样的枪。

上膛，再开枪，一点都没有犹豫地，对着他从前恋人的心脏崩了一枪。然后冷眼旁观他从前的恋人从高楼上落了下去摔得粉身碎骨，最后他站在那栋楼的顶端自上而下地望着那具尸体。

死了，就什么都没有了。

他转过头去，忽儿的睁大眼睛，他昔日的恋人浑身是血的就站在他身后，血从他宽大的袖口那里一直流，在地上拖出长长地一条痕迹，他跑过来紧紧地，用像要把周峻纬融入身躯的力气去拥抱他，细细密密的吻从他脖子到锁骨，最后侵入了嘴唇。

他尝到郭文韬渡给他的血水，郭文韬握住他的手去扒开自己胸腔前的皮肉和骨头，他看到自己捧着郭文韬的心脏，血液流到他被郭文韬解开衣扣的身上，温暖的尸体与他在寒风凛冽的夜晚接吻、交媾，最后一起登上高潮。

他曾经的恋人哭着对他说，我把身体给你了，心也给你了，命也是你的，我现在什么都没有了，都没有了，可你还不原谅我，是啊，你怎么肯这么快原谅我………对……我不该这么快死掉的，我得赔你我的一辈子，把我的岁月、我的感情、我所拥有和将要拥有的东西都献给你。

这样你好不好原谅我？

然后周峻纬蠕动着他的嘴唇，对着郭文韬脆弱的脖子又开了一枪，血液迸在周峻纬的眼角像是他流下的泪水，他听见自己说：

“来偿命。”

单方面厮杀，单方面死亡，那个死亡的人不是郭文韬，而是周峻纬。

周峻纬他死在了自己的梦境中，对郭文韬最好的惩罚不是杀死郭文韬。

而是让他眼睁睁地再看着周峻纬死在他面前。

蒲熠星觉得周峻纬从来没有那么让人感觉会一飘而散过，他问他：“你……感觉还好吗？”得来的回答也不过是一句“没什么不好的”和一个微笑。

说实话他笑得太勉强，连眉头都尚未舒展开。

“你的脸在笑，眼睛也在笑，但心却一直冷淡，还不如不笑来的好。”

“阿蒲……”

他打断他，爬上了自己的床榻，坐在周峻纬身边：“我睡眠很浅，三个月前的某一天，虽然临近午夜，但我仍然听到一声枪响，声音不远。然后第二天你和他就消失了。我再也没见到你隔天拎着黑色的垃圾袋出来丢，也没有在走廊上再听见过你家的切菜和做饭声，唯独一个月前……他…回来过一次，拿了一些东西走，再也没回来过，然后一个星期前你家就被警察包了，他们也来找过我，但我没有给他们任何有用信息。”

“警察来抓我，你就这么相信我是好人？”

蒲熠星盯了他半晌：“我信你。现在谁上台谁掉头，警察局里都是随意被支配的走狗，政府那边也不过是被肆意消耗的傀儡。”他又斟酌了一下措辞，又道：“他上次回来的时候……身上有很多血…”他看到周峻纬浑身一颤，又急忙补上一句，“不一定是他自己的，可能…可能是他……”杀了别人。

“我信你。”虽然两者都不能让周峻纬安下心，他的眉头绞在一起，但至少郭文韬还活着，对他来说已经算个好消息了。

一阵拍门声打断了周峻纬的思路，从蒲熠星的家门口一路到大厅传来了骚乱。

“不不，那个房间不能进去的……”

“那是谁的房间？我们这是办案，是你这种人能耽误得起的吗？！”

“我哥和案子没关系啊！不能因为我哥和隔壁是邻居就………！”

“你给我让开！”

警察踢开蒲熠星卧室的门，入眼的不是他们想要的抓捕的罪犯，年轻的小警察顿时明白了卧室里面发生了什么，偷笑着的唐九洲被他一把推开，红着脸大声地关上了门，指责起门外的唐九洲。

“我早说了不要进去…看把我哥和哥嫂打扰了……”

那帮警察最终还是骂骂咧咧地离开了。

蒲熠星看着身下叼着衣服下摆，眼角微有泛红的周峻纬，还有刚刚为了表演印上身体的他的咬痕，他把手从周峻纬的腰上拿开，轻咳了一声：“唐突了。”周峻纬摇了摇头低声问他能不能借用洗浴间，蒲熠星为他指了一个方向。

蒲熠星看着匆匆从他身边离开的周峻纬，舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛齿间还留有温软的触感，抽出自己衣橱里的干净衣服，一步步接近淋浴室。

“哥……你这样…人还有男朋友呢…”

“婚都能离，男朋友也可以分手不是吗？郭文韬不要他，我要他。”

8.

他的眼睛氤氲在水汽中，热水冲刷着他的脸颊再流到腹部淌过小腿的弧线在下水道隐去。他拿着毛巾擦拭湿透了的头发，在镜子里反射了胸口狰狞的枪疤，他垂下眼，几声敲门声让他转移了注意力，蒲熠星拉开了一条可以伸入一只手的门缝，递过去衣裤。

“麻烦你了！”大概是太有家中的感觉了，他都忘了自己是寄人篱下，郭文韬也很少下厨，不如说是郭文韬太喜欢吃自己做的菜了，他本也爱闲时钻研些菜谱，这样一来就全权包管了厨房。

想起来这还是第一次身边没有人和他一起过生日，他在深夜翻来覆去地无法入眠。

早年是和父母，之后全部的回忆都有郭文韬在他身边，从中学一直到去警署工作，他们的选择一直都是一样的，所以互相选择成为恋人也变得理所应当。

郭文韬曾经是在他生日那天和他表白的，或许这就是郭文韬做过最浪漫的事情，当天他们两个在法国埃菲尔铁塔的顶尖接吻，他手里的玫瑰花都被他忽然靠近的身躯挤压，一切突如其来，他的领带被郭文韬拉在手里被迫低下头和他嘴唇相抵，那年还没有到法制结婚的年龄，郭文韬和他说，等你一到二十二岁我们就结婚，我会用能给你的最盛大的婚礼来娶你。彼时郭文韬的眼睛羞涩却坚定，轻而易举地撩动他的心。

他们在那天畅想了太多，从布里斯班到黄金海岸再到悉尼和墨尔本的蜜月聊到日后领养的孩子的姓名时都不肯罢休。

现在他的二十二岁快到了，可和他有约的男朋友却已经不在他身边了。

他忽然有些嘘吁，他醒得早了，蒲熠星和唐九洲还在隔壁房间睡，他看着时点给他们做了早餐。

阿蒲&九洲：

日安，叨扰多时，我还有很重要的事情要办，就不再多劳烦了。

P.s.早餐已经在桌上了，午餐我做了咖喱放在冰箱里，想吃就在微波炉加热一下，饭在电饭锅里蒸二十分钟即可。

周

蒲熠星看到这张纸条不惊讶，周峻纬会去找郭文韬是意料之中的事情，只是太快了，他还没有准备好让他走，他心想。

他用昨天周峻纬用过的饭具狠狠地喂了一大口饭：“唐九洲你盛这么多饭做什么？周峻纬……他今天不回来。”

“就当他在这里又怎么样！我就是不舍得峻纬！哥你是真闷，就知道在那里生闷气！”

“没有峻纬，咱饭都不香了…”唐九洲在一旁抱怨连天，蒲熠星又何尝不是这么想，他多想把他追回来啊。

他不是没有看到了他隐秘的枪伤，三个月前他听到的那一声枪响是周峻纬挨的，三个月正正好好能养好那伤，而那发子弹十有八九是他男朋友给他的，以周峻纬的性格，如果是挨了别人的枪子他也绝不可能和郭文韬分开。

他去追他又有什么用呢，自讨苦吃吗？

峻纬可以处理好的，到时候他男朋友还能不能是他男朋友还未成定局，亦或者，现在峻纬已经是独身一人了。

他们来日方长，有男朋友他都敢抢周峻纬，周峻纬没有男朋友，追求他更方便。

周峻纬在几近黄昏的时刻走进了一家花店，老板是一个笑起来温暖的女孩子。

“今天玫瑰花已经卖完了吗？”

“是呀，今天来了一个很清秀的男孩子买下了所有库存的玫瑰花，说是要送给自己远方的恋人。现在的男孩子都好浪漫呀！”花店老板捧着脸笑说。

“……请问那些玫瑰花是要送去哪里？”

“啊——应该是——”

周峻纬已经顾不上自己是个伤员了，他拼命往那个见证他重生的高楼狂奔，天暗沉了下来，警局又把整栋楼拦了，在各处装了报警器和监控，周峻纬只好寻别的路走，郭文韬既然在楼上就一定会有另一条出路。

后花园废弃已久，有一个躺倒在地的长梯子，二楼的墙有一个能供两个人进出的大窟窿，整个墙岌岌可危的在那里破败，好几块砖头都生了青苔。

周峻纬把这束梯子扶好顺着它爬上了二楼的墙里，那里只有一户老人家，周峻纬轻轻地敲了几下门，那佝偻老人便迈着蹒跚的步伐为他打开了门。

“哎呀哎呀…你是小郭的朋友？”

“啊？……。”

“小郭今天心情不好，你还是不要去打扰他吧？”

“………我是他的恋人…”

老人家愣了半晌，最后眯起眼笑着让开了一条路指了指楼上：“这样啊…那你快去吧。”他拍了拍周峻纬的手对他说，“上面的阁楼可以通到天台，不过路有点难走，但你是他的恋人，一定也同他一样厉害吧。”

从一栋楼到另一栋楼，说难也难，说容易也容易，周峻纬踏着屋顶的瓦片，沿着屋檐突出的一角一路往前，爬过粗壮的废旧电缆到了另一个布满灰尘的楼梯口，他打开生锈的铁门，发出无法负担的吱呀声，太过于刺耳，以至于惊动了坐在房檐的郭文韬，他不可置信地望着周峻纬。

不止他，周峻纬看着满楼的玫瑰花海不可止地想到那些梦境，郭文韬一步一步向他走来，却从来没有过圆满的happy end。

玫瑰代表爱情，可你手握玫瑰却从来没对我说过“我爱你”。

“峻纬？”他伸出手，周峻纬发觉他的指尖都在颤抖，“是真的吗？不是在做梦？你真的还活着？”

“是真的。”他握住他在风中已经冻僵了的手，暖流刺激着郭文韬的脑神经，“你在那里是想做什么？”

“给你礼物，快到你的生日了。”郭文韬的眼角突然柔软了下来，他给了他一个拥抱，“我想来想去，我能送的已经都给你了，唯独，我的终结，我的死亡没有办法送给你，如果你不在了，我就下去陪你，如果没有，我就为你偿命。”郭文韬的眼睛还是那么漂亮，泪水在眼眶中不断地闪动，嘴中却在吐露这般残酷的话语，简直要让周峻纬的理智灼烧殆尽，这可恶的言语就像锐器刺痛周峻纬的每一块身躯上的皮肤。

他与他已经无关生死，他们的爱情就像是扼住他咽喉的撒旦，如果不给出答案就会有贯穿灵魂的痛感。

郭文韬没法对着周峻纬坦然地说死亡，他哽了好一会儿：“我想你会高兴的，如果没有我的话。”

周峻纬抿着嘴唇愈发听不下去，抡起拳头给他了一拳，他没留情，把郭文韬的半边脸打出了深红的印子，他拎起他的衣领，不禁对着他高声质问，他恶狠狠地瞪着他：“郭文韬，你想想我们有多少年了，我们在一起多少年了？三年前你说的话都喂狗吃了吗？你说什么？你说你明天要娶我！你要和我结婚！你他妈的都忘光了？！我明天就到法定结婚年龄了，你现在居然在自寻短见？你就真的不在意吗？不在意自己………也…不在意……我吗？”他气得浑身发颤，气息都不稳，扯到了自己的旧伤，他稍稍拢住心脏，眼泪沾在睫毛上凝成一颗颗水珠，顺着下巴的弧线一路打在他脚边的玫瑰上。

“不是……不是这样的……我爱你……我爱你…我以为……我以为你会高兴的………我能为你偿命……我也很高兴………我以为…”郭文韬有些语无伦次的胡乱，他忍不住这么多时间思念爱人的泪水，但他的苦难与悲痛看到周峻纬之后不值一提，他祈求过神明在他死前能让他看一眼他的爱人，神明眷顾了他，而他的爱人为了见他也下了凡尘。

他的天使落着泪问他：

“那你现在看着我。”

“我现在像是开心的样子吗？”

郭文韬是一直不敢直视周峻纬，他怕他的眼里满是对他滔天的恨意。

可是没有，都是关切和心痛，泪痕遍布了周峻纬的整个脸颊，郭文韬怜惜地捧着他求之不易的爱情，轻轻地吻去他的泪。

“别哭…我错了。让我抱会儿你，好吗峻纬？”

玫瑰花在夜空的风中纷飞，他们在风的中心相拥而泣，由玫瑰见证他们的契合，由风儿为他们狂欢，漫天星斗仿佛只为照亮他们彼此而运转。天骤然冷了，他们双双躺在玫瑰花中相顾无言，却是郭文韬先一步过来拥住他：“峻纬，我想你……我可以吻你吗？”他没有等来周峻纬回答，浅尝辄止地去品尝他的薄唇。

他们已经太久没有吻拥过了，周峻纬有奇妙的暖流荡在心尖，伸出手想要回拥他却又放下了手，他摇了摇头，咬着下唇去推郭文韬，失而复得的人才会加倍去爱护，如果他从没有失去他，他一辈子都不会对他这么好。他拒绝了郭文韬：“我们已经分手了。”

郭文韬倒不恼：“好。我都听你的，我再追就是了。”

这下倒让周峻纬愣住了，他看着郭文韬迎向他，他们唇齿的距离突然缩短，零点零刻的大钟响起，他与他隔着一片玫瑰花瓣接吻，利齿刺破了鲜嫩的花瓣，花汁渗入他的唇瓣，泛起妖艳的玫红色，他的唇也如花儿一般嫣红。

“峻纬，好看。”

“生日快乐。”

“我爱你。”

郭文韬一向只打直球，夸人和说情话其实都是好手，只是不常表现，周峻纬的脸已经被讲得通红，只好和他分开距离大些去磕磕绊绊地岔开话题：

“额、警局的那群人怎么样了？”

“死了。”他干净利落地结束这个无趣的话题。

“………”

“你不和我一起回去吗？我想和你一起的。”郭文韬的眼神是缱绻的，他们的手指相扣，郭文韬磨搓着他手指上的薄茧不放，周峻纬已经被郭文韬从来没打过的好几次直球打懵了，他晕晕乎乎地想，好好一个郭文韬怎么就开始撩人了呢。郭文韬的嘴唇在他的脸颊上不断地摩挲：“我一直在找你，可是没有，哪儿都没有……我们在一起这么久，我没法想象你走了我一个人会怎么样，我也是…我太想你了，我快疯了，所以我想去那里找你。”

周峻纬再不提这些，他知道郭文韬三个月不仅仅是要寻找他，还一直在躲避警察局的查杀，只要露出一些踪迹就会丢掉性命，整个人在短短三个月变得又瘦又疲惫，眼下的青黑无法遮掩，让周峻纬更为痛心，催促着郭文韬快些回家休息。

“我一个人睡不好，想要峻纬一起。”

周峻纬简直被郭文韬突然变厚的脸皮气笑了，他拍掉了郭文韬还拉着自己的手，狡猾地对他一笑：“不——行——君子一言驷马难追——你要重新追我，在建立关系之前，君子不会上你床。”

“我不介意做你身边的小人。”郭文韬抚过他的背脊，把手放在他的腰腹处，显然又想吻他，但最后只咽下一些唾液，“好吧，放过你，不要忘了，我接下来会追求你。”

周峻纬心里小小地翻了个白眼，反正他躲到老齐家，这样郭文韬也找不到他。

让他和郭文韬都能好好冷静冷静。

9.

周峻纬是真的没想到会变成这样。

如果时光能倒流，他绝对不去老齐家。

他欲哭无泪地看着郭文韬在他老齐的眼刀下给他夹了好几筷子菜。

齐思钧是知道郭文韬这个人的，霸占了周峻纬的幼时的所有时光不说，周峻纬这个人他只想护在怀里，连跟手指头都不想让他伤到，然而郭文韬居然把他伤这么重，不管是物理伤害还是心理伤害，齐思钧都不会原谅郭文韬。

眼看着饭桌上火药味越来越重，周峻纬忙夹了一些菜塞到齐思钧嘴中，顺顺他的背让他消气，转头就看到郭文韬也对着他微张着嘴唇，他叹了口气夹着一块肉就送去。火药味没有被消减反而愈演愈烈，他撇了撇嘴，对面的人递给他一杯甜水，蒲熠星对着他眨了眨眼睛。他被安慰到乖顺地低下头嘬了几口甜水，唐九洲也不顾及这诡异的气氛，站起身摸摸周峻纬的头发表示不要担心，邵明明督促着周峻纬多吃些肉，都瘦成什么样了。

这样的生活倒也不赖……电视里又在播放今天那谁谁谁上台领导人民，底下一片欢呼雀跃声，说总算有个好官，这样警局的统领也能翻了一番。

他看着面前的生日蛋糕，邵明明去关了灯，蜡烛在生日蛋糕上闪着火光，黑暗中他的腰被人抱住，他想一定是九洲这个大男孩永远像个孩子一样拥抱他。

随后他左边的耳垂被含在嘴中，清新的气息扑面而来，是郭文韬，周峻纬被他刺得一激灵，又不好出声阻拦怕几个人打起群架，只好随他去。紧接着右边的脸颊也传来湿软的触感，齐思钧给他了一个吻，他用手摸了摸脸，觉得自己整个人都快烧起来了。然而头顶的一个重量让他感到更坐立难安，显然是蒲熠星亲吻他的发旋，一路吻到发梢，一直到邵明明在一旁拉起他的手，他便有些崩溃地想，他要收回之前的话，生活真是太不易了。

说到底为什么他们一个个的都能找到老齐家？

10.

嗨，周峻纬，来谈个六个人的恋爱吧？直接能同居的那种。


End file.
